


Welcome to the Seven!

by calizaire27



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dick Jokes, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feminization, Fisting, Genital Torture, Gill Sex, Gills, Gore, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, Large Cock, M/M, Mommy Issues, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Scat Fetish, Scents & Smells, Self-Fisting, Shameless Smut, Shit, Shit Eating, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stink, Stink Fetish, Stink Kink, Tit Torture, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: The Deep is finally accepted for the Seven, but there is a price to have your seat guaranteed. And that price is Homelander's big cock.
Relationships: Frenchie/Kevin, Frenchie/Kevin/Billy Butcher/Mother's Milk, The Deep | Kevin/Billy Butcher, The Deep | Kevin/OMC, The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John, The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John/Translucent
Comments: 90
Kudos: 42





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It took a long time for me to post this fic, precisely because I wanted something impeccable and a really big fic (the last one I did I don't feel it was so good due to the small size of the chapters). So, I will choose to take a little longer, but make bigger chapters.
> 
> Plus, I want to thank Ariesjette for suggested this fic. I'll add each chapter a different fetish!

Deep could hardly believe it was there. His dream would finally come true! Excited, he wore his dark green uniform while waiting for the Homelander. He was his greatest inspiration, always impeccable and an authority figure within the Seven. Being left alone while waiting for Homelander, Deep took the opportunity to look around the room. While watching a beautiful portrait of the leader of the Seven flying over the city, Deep couldn't help but be excited.

"It's a great picture, don't you think?" Once he catches Deep by surprise, making him turn to Homelander who just arrived through the window, flying. "Nice to meet you, Homelander."

"Ah, hi. Deep. I'm your fan." Deep smiles awkwardly, extending his hand to the blonde. He smelled wonderful, in addition to being much taller and muscular in person. "Thank you so much for accepting me. I feel honored!" It was impossible not to be attracted to that man, those intense blue eyes looking at him with calm and tenderness. Somehow, Homelander lavished charisma beyond the ordinary (it was almost as if it were a power).

"You are here because you were the best in our tests, Deep. Remember: you are here on your own." What Homelander said touched Deep's heart. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. He always strove to be the best, to be number one, to be loved and appreciated. Now he had that chance! He could prove to Homelander and the world that he was the best hero that ever existed (after Homelander, of course).

Sitting in a chair, Homelander stretches, spreading his legs and showing a huge volume. Deep looks away, but the man just whistles, calling to him. Suddenly Deep felt like a dog being summoned that way.

"Come here." Smoothing his bulge, Homelander smiles at Deep. The recruit approaches and, kneeling between his strong thighs, Deep looks from the stick to Homelander's face. "You know what you have to do, don't you?" He asks.

"I think ..." Deep felt his eyes watery. How could he submit to that? Did Homelander really have to do that? Because? "Do I have to suck you?" He asks, his eyes full of tears.

"Yes. Good boy." Opening his pants, Homelander exposes his stiff member. It should be 10 inches minimum. He was quite thick, too, with a glans covered with foreskin and huge, heavy, slightly hairy balls. "You can start."

Deep wipes away tears, trying to compose himself. He knew he needed to do this. He didn't get to the top without having to step on some thorns. The member was hot, throbbing as soon as Deep wrapped his hand around it.

"Is hot!" Deep smiles widely, trying to pretend normalcy. He starts to masturbate the cock, using both hands to fan Homelander further. "You are so big!" Pulling from memory all the lines and mannerisms of porn actresses, Deep tried as hard as he could to please Homelander. He needed to stay there. Desperately. That was his chance.

"You have very soft hands, but how about using that bitch's mouth of yours?" Homelander puts a hand on Deep's head, bringing him closer to his dick. His scent was strong, there was a little urine guarded by the foreskin, which Deep sucked by closing his eyes.

Deep's red lips slid down Homelander's thick member, barely able to swallow it completely thanks to the disproportionate size and thickness of Homelander's cock. With both hands on Deep's neck, the leader of the Seven began to force the underwater hero's head against his cock. Deep choked, spilling excess saliva, his eyes turning red and watering from the absurd effort. His face turned red, as the veins in his neck swelled. He did everything he could to not throw up, resisting Homelander's monstrous cock as he could.

"Your mouth is so soft! Have you ever paid for a blowjob before, Deep?" Homelander pulls Deep through the strands heavily, the hero's beard damp with saliva and his drooling red face. He shakes his head. The leader of the seven's feet hit Deep's erection hard, making him groan.

"It's just that I watch a lot of porn. I learned a thing or two."

"I imagined it. I don't think it's very successful with women. I saw your photos without clothes for our file. Those gills are so gross!" The disgusted face on Homelander, followed by his laugh, made Deep want to cry. He just closes his eyes. Homelander spits on his slave's face, then the gloved hand hits his face with concise and firm slaps. It hurt a lot, Homelander's strength was intense even if he contained himself a little. "In addition to being deformed, there is still this tiny thing here. 3 inches? Pathetic!" Homelander's foot smoothed Deep's small volume, kicking him hard out of nowhere.

Now letting out a cry, Deep starts to cry. He couldn't understand: why did his greatest idol take such pleasure in humiliating him in that way? Why did he insist so much on offending, diminishing and torturing him? Was that exciting for him? It is then that Homelander grabs his neck, choking him. The air was gone from Deep's lungs as he blushed. And then Homelander surprises him by kissing him on the lips. The leader of the Seven's tongue invades his mouth, exploring it, as he loosens his grip on his throat, finally releasing it.

"The taste of my dick in your mouth is perfect!" Homelander praises himself, holding Deep's strands and forcing him back against his big, thick cock. As much as he tried, Deep did not have the strength to face the leader of the Seven, much less the moral to resist. But deep down, Deep wondered: would he really want to say no? Did he really hate that situation? His cock was as hard as stone and he was as horny as he had never experienced before.

The sounds of Deep choking, as well as the sight of the underwater hero totally submissive and full of saliva and tears, only seemed to make Homelander even more excited. He finally got to his feet, starting to impatiently fuck Deep's mouth. Homelander's pubic hair hit Deep's nostrils violently, while horse-like balls hit violently against the recruited hero's bearded chin. Choking, Deep almost vomits, which irritates Homelander deeply. A slap hits Deep in the face, practically knocking him to the ground. He falls, desperately searching for air.

“You can't even suck a dick right, bitch? Is it really that useless? ” Homelander complains, pulling Deep by the hair and rubbing his dick over the boy's bearded face, leaving it damp with saliva and pre-enjoyment. "Do not worry; I will fuck you until you become the perfect slut. ”

"Please!" Deep's blue eyes fill with tears, but there is no escape: Homelander's gloved hands tear through the fabric, exposing a large, round and beautifully crafted butt. It was impossible not to salivate seeing that beautiful ass.

Slaps hit the hero's ass, leaving his skin red. Even with those humiliations, Deep couldn't help feeling excited about it all. His dick was extremely hard with the whole situation, betraying him in the worst possible way. He should resist, scream for help or try to convince Homelander to stop that madness, but did he really want that? When he least expected it, Deep could see himself flashing his anus, giving it to Homelander, who opened his buttocks and smiled.

"Hm… are you so excited, baby? It's even winking at me." Homelander smiles, satisfied, his finger brushing Deep's pink, tight entrance. He had already allowed one or two girls to penetrate his anus. One even used a strapon, but nothing too big or destroying her asshole (nothing like Homelander's thick cock).

"Please…" whimpering, Deep bathed his face with salty tears, as spits were thrown against his hole. Soon, Homelander's gloved fingers invaded her anus, penetrating him with little care. "Master Homelander, I…"

"Yes?" With a false expression of affection on his face, Homelander smiles.

"Put another one." Deep can't resist, finally giving in to the hot desire that consumed him inside. Why keep resisting? Why go on denying what he was? Deep was a whore. A dick-loving bitch. And nothing would ever change and he deserved to be made a whore by a superior man like Homelander.

"Fuck yeah. Good girl." Homelander praises his partner with an excited growl, forcing two fingers inside him. The glove material was strange, burning in Deep's anal ring, seeming to make Homelander's fingers even thicker as the invasion continued. "Are you going to be my little girl? Am I going to be able to fuck your pussy and fill you with milk?"

Deep finds his master's fetish strange, but he only nods, whimpering. Homelander spits even more on his fingers, lubricating his slave's entrance while masturbating with his free hand. He could barely contain his desire.

"I want you inside me, please, Homelander." Deep lets go, starting to relax for the first time to be the bitch he always was but always ashamed to admit. Ceasing his masturbation to hit Deep's ass, Homelander forces three fingers. "Yes! You hit my prostate, man."

"No! Clitoris!" Homelander's eyes go completely red, forcing Deep to close his eyes, scared to death. Whining, he nods.

"Yes, yes, sorry, master. You hit my clitoris, master." Deep murmurs, deep down wondering what the fuck a clitoris was. "I want your big cock to hit my womb, Daddy. I'm going to get pregnant."

Homelander lets out a long moan, purring as he feels Deep's chest, lowering his zipper and exposing his breasts. Pinching her nipples, Homelander causes Deep's body to erupt. Horniness reached every particle of his being and it was impossible to resist. The wet sounds of Homelander's fingers in his ass only made Deep moan even more.

"Are you going to get pregnant, huh? My sperm is going to fill you with mini-Homelanders in there." The leader of the Seven laughs.

"Yes, that's what I want most, master. Let me give birth to your little children."

"I want to drink your milk! Now, Mommy!" And then, Homelander pulls Deep by the hair, laying him in his chair, legs spread and up. Forcing his three fingers inside his slave, Homelander reaches Deep's hairy, muscular chest. Sucking on her nipples, Homelander without drawing any guilt literally starts to suck from Deep's breasts.

"Do you know where there is milk?" Deep smiles, pushing Homelander's face up to his covered cock. "Here. Suck."

Deeply annoyed, Homelander slaps Deep in the face, leaving his red fingerprint. Pulling his fingers out of his bitch's tight interior, Homelander slaps Deep in the face.

"Please forgive me." Begging, Deep starts to cry, but instead he has his neck tight.

"You don't know how to be a good female. Why the fuck would I want you in the Seven?" Homelander stands up. His huge hard cock swaying. He puts his hands on his hips, disappointed.

"I can learn to be your pussy, master. I want your cock poking my uterus more than anything! I can suck you whenever I want and be your mommy! I learn fast, I swear!" Deep whimpers again, leaving the chair just to kneel, hugging Homelander's legs. His hard cock hit his forehead and the balls in his nose, which made Deep look even more ordinary and vulgar.

"Learn fast? Your IQ test says otherwise, stupid bitch." Homelander laughs, humiliating him.

"I am a bitch, Homelander, I am of no use but to satisfy superiors like you. Please accept me and I promise to always serve you, master." And again tears were streaming down Deep's face. He really was a crybaby. "Please."

"Well…" Homelander holds the bitch's strands tightly while guiding his cock to his mouth. She automatically opens the mouth, already anxious for what would come. "As a benevolent leader, I will help you."

Homelander thick cock fit perfectly into Deep’s soft, fleshy mouth. Cherry-colored, the hero's lips enveloped Homelander's monumental cock, snapping up that monstrosity with desire. Seeing that stupid bitch with blue eyes full of tears and red face from being beaten drove Homelander crazy.

"I will fuck you until you walk crooked, bitch!" Homelander threatens, slapping Deep in the face. At this point, the novice was no longer interested in resisting; he just accepted Homelander's insults and humiliations with ease. He liked it, after all. Slowly but insidiously, Deep was beginning to convince himself that he was just a fag, a dick-sucking bitch, a whore who should only serve men (Homelander, in particular).

The member leaned against his entrance, forcing his way. It was strange, but Deep only pushed while the member invaded with depth, soon the anal musculature gave way and, with a steady approach, everything finally came. Stifling a cry, Deep wept, salty tears streaming down his face. It was painful, but he loved it and wished that moment would never pass. He was Homelander's bitch now!

"Are you enjoying it, bitch? You will soon receive hot milk." Homelander laughs as he speeds up the thrusts, starting to fuck Deep's poor ass mercilessly. He was almost a virgin, but now he was: his ass had been deflowered for good. If before he gave to women using strapons, now he gave to a real dick (and there was no going back).

"Please, more." Deep asks, his voice tearful. Homelander laughs, speeding up and slapping Deep's big, muscular ass. The leader of the Seven smiles confidently as he fucks his newest whore, knowing he would be the first to deflower her ass, open it wide. There was a special pleasure in breaking into a bitch like that. He was her first, which meant that he was her property now, and that he would also be her last male.

"Am I doing fine, Mommy?" Homelander asks, speeding up penetration while keeping his hands firm on Deep's waist, keeping him immobile while his sweet asshole gets all of her thick cock. Gradually, sweat began to run down Deep's face and entire body, while his uniform only made him sweat even more. But he continued to take it all, as a good whore should. Homelander's thick cock rolls up her entrance, stretching her without any mercy.

"Yes, you are a good boy. Now fuck my pussy!" Deep screams at the top of his lungs, surprising himself and Homelander too, who starts to fuck him with much more strength and speed, driven by the sexual instinct of that intense fuck. "Stronger! Destroy my pussy, Homelander! I want milk in my pussy!"

"I will impregnate you, Mommy, I swear!" Homelander groans, starting to give the first hints that he is going to come.

Like a fucking geyser, Homelander’s thick cock swells into Deep’s tight interior, flooding him with cum as the hero’s ass filled with cum. The feeling of filling makes Deep scream.

"My pussy, fuck!" The hero screams, while Homelander still fucks his ass, but now playing with Deep's tits, squeezing her nipples tightly and slapping her breasts.

"Good girl. If all goes well, she'll be pregnant very soon." Homelander steps out of Deep, who blinks and farts an absurd amount of cum. Putting two fingers on either side of the bitch's ass, he rolls up, smiling. Even loose, Deep's ass hurt with brutality, but he held on as best he could. "Perfect!" Praising his bitch, Homelander lets go of his edges, slapping his ass and laughing. "Congratulations, bitch! Welcome to the Seven!"

Deep's heart almost burst with happiness at that moment. He laughs, looking at Homelander over his shoulder. Finally! Standing, Homelander takes a handkerchief, cleaning the dick and throwing the handkerchief at the hero still on all fours.

"First task: clean the room, okay? With your tongue. I want everything clean." Homelander winks at Deep, who nods, lowering his head and licking his sperm off the floor. "Good girl." And then Homelander takes flight. He had more important things to do now than to pay attention to a whore.


	2. Translucent's Big Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I've tried to make a crossdressing fetish, plus feminization. I don't have any idea if it works.

Life as a hero of the Seven was exciting. The interviews, the rescues, the whole world loving you! Deep could hardly believe how lucky he was to have been accepted into that group. Among so many other candidates, he had been the best, the most powerful, the most beautiful. Homelander had fucked him good, so Deep daily needed to fuck the leader of the seven, so it soon became a ritual. Since the first time Kevin had been extremely excited, loving the way he had been treated by Homelander. Could he almost say he was… in love? No! No way! But the way he looked at him, how he fucked him, was mind-blowing! No, that was not possible! He just loved cock, that was all ... right? Hard to say, because Homelander's dick was the first Deep experienced in his life.

After a busy afternoon full of meetings, Homelander called Deep as confidential and discreet as ever. Eager to fuck his male, Kevin could barely hide his wide smile. His ass was blinking, and he went to the bathroom, where he dropped his pants and, biting his horny lower lip, he fingered his ass, getting ready to give it to his male. He spat on his fingers, shoving two of them inside, barely managing to contain the horny moans. After a few minutes, he realizes that he was finally ready to fuck and, flushing to trick anyone else in the bathroom, Deep washes his hands, going to the special room where the two of them always fuck.

Once there, Deep finds Homelander sitting on the bed, hands behind his head while he watches porn. Sitting on that bed, he looked like a king or a lord, so great was his nobility.

"it took too long…" Homelander charges.

"Forgive me, master, I was fucking my pussy. Preparing it for you." Deep can barely look at Homelander; His eyes were fixed on the blonde's huge erection in those tight blue pants, highlighting thick, muscular thighs that would easily hang him.

"Today we will do something different. There is your new outfit." Pointing to a discreet black suitcase on the table, Homelander piques Deep's curiosity, who opens it. Did he really have to use that? "You are going to give your cunt to Translucent today." A wide smile appears on Homelander's lips.

"Where's he at?" Deep asks, and then a laugh from beyond comes, like a ghost.

"You weren't kidding when you said she was a dumb bitch!" Translucent is visible now. He was sitting right next to Homelander on the bed, naked and with a huge, hard cock. His body was surprisingly turned, even with few muscles. Slim, the man had a very thick, darker cock with a larger glans than Homelander, but what caught his attention were his balls. They were huge!

"Can I suck?" Deep asks without thinking. The two men laugh at the whore.

"I told you she was a bitch." Homelander sounds thick, but he looks at Kevin and winks at him. It was like a warm hug in Deep's heart. He holds the suitcase to his chest, smiling excitedly at both of them.

"I'll be right back!"

When Deep came out of the small bathroom, he positively surprised both men. He wore two bracelets, leaving his soft hands free to masturbate the two men. He wore a corset too, leaving his huge chest exposed (Homelander loved to play with her tits). Pantyhose were also worn, ranging from your butt to your ankles. The icing on the cake was panties, hiding her tiny penis and highlighting her huge ass, while the thin thread practically disappeared between her full buttocks. And the best part was that the whole outfit was in dark green, the official color of Deep (a sign that Homelander really paid attention to him, that he loved him).

"How am I?" Deep asks, taking a spin and almost making Homelander and Translucent's dick explode when they see his huge ass with the thong stuck in his ass.

"Come here now, bitch!" Translucent kneels on the bed, pulling Kevin and leaving him on all fours on the bed. The man savagely rips the bitch's pantyhose, exposing his ass better. Kevin is sorry for the fabric, but it was the only way to access her pussy. Holding the thread of her panties, Translucent pulls it tightly, brushing the thread at Deep's entrance. Unable to contain her moans, the bitch rolls her bottom, receiving strong slaps from the hero. "You have a beautiful bitch here, Homelander!" Translucent laughs.

"I know. It's the best." The smile, the look of Homelander makes Deep melt into tears of emotion. He was loved! He was Homelander's favorite bitch, and soon he would become the only one in his life. He didn't need anyone else in his life but Kevin. No one!

Approaching Deep, Homelander hands his cock to the bitch, who immediately starts sucking his cock with desire. Deep's red lips envelop the thick cock, lubricating it, while Kevin's big, teary eyes stare at his master. Slaps hit her face, turning her red and marking her, as he starts to fuck Deep's mouth with speed. Meanwhile, Translucent pulls her panties aside, exposing Kevin's pink and slightly open ass. Leaning over, the invisible hero begins to lick Deep's ass. Like a supernova, the underwater hero simply explodes, his stick practically explodes, while he experiences for the first time the incredible sensation of receiving a wedge.

"Oh, how sensitive she is! She's squirting like a bitch in heat and I just started!" Translucent mocking, smoothing Deep's bulge hidden by her panties with her free hand, making pleasurable movements as if masturbating a pussy. "Little bitch!" Cursing him, Translucent spits and licks Deep's interior again, leaving him extremely wet, in a way he never thought possible.

When the rimjob ceases, Translucent taps his dick into Deep's wet entrance, which blinks uncontrollably. He needed it (and urgently)! Biting his lower lip, Kevin feels the head of the dick enter, rolling it up as the extension of his limb invades him. The cock, much thicker than Homelander, practically tears Deep's tight ass, making him cry with Homelander's cock in his mouth, his firm hands resting on the blonde's thighs. The excess of saliva almost seemed to be something magical, as there was no pain at all. Suddenly, everything had already entered. Excessive translucent pubic hair brushed his butt, making Deep roll, repeatedly hitting his ass in Translucent's groin and thighs.

"Well, I suspected. That huge smile! That tight uniform! Those green eyes! You were always a whore! I knew you were a slut!" Translucent slaps Deep on the ass, who just moaned with his master's cock in his mouth. Spittle dripped down his beard as he swallowed everything with tremendous ease (he had evolved a lot since his first day with Homelander).

Translucent's thrusts were violent, fast, and very different from Homelander, who fucked him hard, but always slow and steady. But Deep didn't complain (and he couldn't even want to): he just swallowed Homelander's huge cock all over. And then, the man's cock begins to pulse inside her, announcing the orgasm that would come.

"I'm going to impregnate your bitch, Homelander!" Translucent laugh.

"She loves to be pregnant. Isn't she, cunt?" Homelander takes Deep by the hair, pulling it from his dick. Holding him by the neck, he hangs his whore, who gasps at the loss of breath. Slaps hit his ass, but Deep just remained submissive, offering his holes to be used freely. He felt good in that position. It was unthinkable now for Kevin to have a different life. Why the fuck would he want to fuck pussy or use his dick for anything when his ass gave him so much pleasure? The feeling of a big, thick cock fucking him and breaking into his pussy was better than anything Deep had ever experienced in his life.

"I'm going to come inside her! Get ready, bitch!" Translucent practically screams, slapping even harder on Deep's huge ass, reddening his buttocks. The member swells inside Kevin, rolling up its invisible edges. He closes his eyes, swallowing Homelander's cock until the pubic hairs brush his nose. There was no longer the gag reflex, so he could enjoy the fucking leader of the Seven more. And then, Translucent's cock explodes inside, flooding Deep's asshole with white, hot, sticky, gelatinous sperm. Flashing his ass around the member, it was almost as if Deep's needy pussy wanted to milk Translucent's cock. Homelander starts to come, too, filling Deep's mouth with hot, thick sperm.

"Show that little mouth, bitch!" Grabbing Deep's chin, Homelander exposes his mouth full of cum. Spitting on it, Homelander laughs as Deep gargles the sperm, swallowing it all obediently.

"Congratulations, man, you have a wonderful slut." Translucent praises Homelander and his whore, slapping Deep on his big ass, making him roll him full of desire. "Are you ready for dessert?"

Without understanding, Deep looks confusedly at Translucent, but then the man simply starts to pee. Even soft, his dick was still beautiful; thick and with a purplish head, which now fired a strong yellowish torrent of piss. Deep's back is hit first, then his bottom. The sensation drives Deep crazy, so that he rolls his horny eyes, his ass receiving jets of urine before he can even expel the semen from inside. It made Kevin feel like the dirtiest whore in the world, the cheapest, most loose bitch (and that was wonderful!). Before he even knew it, he would prick his ass, wiggling around while being pissed like he was a pole (and with two naughty dogs wanting to mark him as his property).

Homelander, surprising Kevin, was also starting to pee, hitting Deep's already sweat-damp face, soaking his beard and hair with urine, marking him. Feeling brave enough, the underwater hero opens his mouth, collecting a generous amount of piss and, without even thinking twice, he swallows. The taste was rancid, strong, the smell permeated his nostrils, descending effervescent down his throat. He smiles after the act, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, showing the two males how obedient a whore he was. Holding his perfect chin, Homelander spits directly into Deep's mouth, making him close his eyes, receiving his exquisite kiss. It was simply transcendental how Homelander managed to snatch him and make him feel like he was in the clouds.

"Slut fucked and loose successfully." Translucent laughs, getting out of bed and going to the fridge, getting him and Homelander beer. Deep just gets out of bed, his legs shaking, as he goes to the bathroom to change clothes and maybe take a shower (although his biggest desire was just to be pissed off by those two males for days).

While bathing, he couldn't help but masturbate anally, moaning delightfully as his two males drank and watched football. And he was just the bitch taking a shower to go, right? Because that was what he was: a whore. Leaving the bathroom wearing his original suit, he puts the clothes in the suitcase.

“Can I have these clothes? I would love to use them again. ” He asks nervously, and the two males look at each other, laughing.

"Sure, bitch." Translucent nods, giving you permission. Holding the suitcase against his chest like a girl who just won a doll, Deep heads towards the bedroom, but Homelander gets out of bed.

"Wait. I want to pee." He announces the leader of the Seven, taking a glass and peeing on it, filling it almost to the rim. Observing that with desire, Deep receives the glass and drinks from it with pleasure. “Good bitch. Now go away, we want to watch in peace. ”

"Yes Master."


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep catches Homelander fucking Queen Maeve, and then he decides to take revenge.

Time passed. Each day, Deep felt more and more at home. The Seven were her family now, and the Tower of Seven was her real home now. He felt welcomed, especially by Homelander, who always fucked him savagely, daily. He had never said that out loud, but he was really attached to his man. How could he not fall in love with those blue ocean eyes, that charming smile, that sculptural body full of natural muscles and that huge dick? Deep found himself thinking about Homelander day and night, daydreaming, fantasizing when it would be the next time he would be fucked by his male. And when it did, Deep felt like he was in the clouds. But every dream must eventually end, if only abruptly.

In the morning, even before breakfast, Kevin gave Homelander a wonderful blowjob, still sleepy from having just woken up. His member was as hard as steel and, finally coming, the blonde spurts all his cum in Deep's face, patting him on the cheek and leaving quickly to go to have coffee with his team.

"See you at four?" Deep asks, looking for a towel while Homelander is already opening the door to leave.

"OK, could be." And then the hero is gone.

Later, at exactly half past three, Deep went to the posh room and whose key only he and Homelander had. He wanted to go ahead, to be able to prepare better and maybe even use that fantasy that Translucent had so kindly given him. Homelander seemed to have liked her. It was then that he opened the door, facing a disturbing scene. It was Homelander, with his pants down while he fucked Queen Maeve on the table. Kevin gaped, his eyes filling with tears as he watched everything. It couldn't be! He was Homelander's best whore! And for a while, Deep really thought he was the only one, but apparently the leader of the Seven could not hold on to his instincts for long.

"Fuck that shit." Deep closes the door, leaving the couple alone while he decides not to disturb them anymore. He had entered that place with dreams and hopes. Why had Homelander destroyed everything so easily?

In his room, Homelander thought about what to do. His heart was heavy with pain, but soon a thought came: why not return the favor? Homelander was not the only man in the Seven. He had Translucent and his huge cock, A-Train should be a pirocudo too (he was, well, black, right?), There was also the pyromaniac and the Black Noir, but he was too sinister and only God knows what should be under that outfit. Of all the options, the easiest one seemed to be Translucent because I already fucked him once. So he made a plan.

It was still dawn. Every morning when Homelander woke up, he went to the "secret" room, receiving a blowjob from Deep. So Kevin would give it to Translucent and when Homelander arrived he would find out that he is a horn. And Kevin would laugh. He would laugh a lot with his revenge. Yeah, it was a good plan. Wearing only a corset and pantyhose, Deep tried to lubricate himself, masturbating anally while with his other free hand he texted Translucent.

'I'm excited and I need to fuck. Come in the room. I'm alone.' Kevin looked at that message and, adding a second finger inside, he presses send. In response, Translucent sends an eggplant emoji, then a 'keep that pussy juicy and wet'. Deep smiled to himself. He loved that Translucent language. When least expected, the man materializes completely naked right in front of Deep.

"Come here and fuck my mancunt." Deep spreads his legs freely, giving full access to his butt.

Jumping on the bed, Translucent begins to suck and lick Deep's ass, causing the underwater hero to close his eyes and rest his head on the headboard. His fingers curled up on the sheet, while his body spasmed with pleasure and Kevin moaned. Pulling Translucent by the hair, Deep kisses him on the lips, pushing him and sitting on his face.

"Suck it up!" Deep was acting dominating now. He still felt like a whore, but a bad whore. Taking advantage of the translucent distraction, Deep waits for Homelander. And then, the king arrives. His eyes fill with anger, turning red as blood, now boiling with hate.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, TRANSLUCENT ?!" shouts Homelander, while Translucent turns white with fear, looking at Deep and noticing the trap he has fallen into.

"You set this up, didn't you?" Pissed off with rage, Translucent tries to slap Deep, but Homelander's laser simply takes his hand. Blood erupts from the cut, while Translucent cries and screams in pain.

Kevin gets off the bed with his face covered in blood. He wanted to hurt Homelander, make him pay for hurting his feelings, but that ... that was sick and wrong. Homelander couldn't kill a man just for touching him. Or could it? With tears in his eyes, Deep watches Homelander approach Translucent and pull him by the hair, starting to smash his head.

"He's my whore. My property. No one can touch him unless I let him. Do you understand me?" Homelander speaks in a macabre tone, finally closing his hands on Translucent's head, his palms coming together with the squeeze. Deep sits on the floor, eyes wide as she faces the scene out of a horror movie. Homelander turns to Deep, his face covered with blood and pieces of guts. "Come on, dear. I'm willing to forgive you, but next time I may have to punish you. Do you understand me?"

Deep nods, afraid for his own life. He feels paralyzed, as if ice is running through his veins. Homelander steps forward, making Deep cringe with fear. Grabbing him by the hair, Homelander tosses him on the bloody bed, while his other hand pushes Translucent's corpse. Kevin is pushed right on top of the blood, with his butt turned to Homelander who mercilessly shoves his dick in Deep's ass, sadistically pushing him inside the boy. Deep tries to scream, but Homelander pushes his face into the bloody sheet.

"You are my bitch, Kevin, do you understand me?" Homelander thrusts deep into Deep's asshole, making him whimper with pleasure as his clit poked by his male's huge thick cock. "You will not have sex with anyone unless I allow it. And it will always be with me. Always! You are my doll for me to play with, do you understand me?" He pulls Deep, kissing his bloody lips. It was a tender, slow, intense kiss. There was passion, and Deep knew in that moment that he loved Homelander.

"I love you!" The words left Deep's lips without even knowing how to process them.

"I love you too!" Homelander responds, much to Kevin's surprise. His eyes fill with tears of emotion. Then Homelander returns to stock his ass with force. "I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again."

"I promise!" Deep responds immediately. He didn't want to see anyone suffer because of him again. Not that way.

"I'm going to come, bitch." Homelander announces, coming inside Deep soon after. The jets hit Kevin's asshole, filling it, while he willingly accepts everything. "Ah, what a delicious manpussy." Homelander pulls his cock out of Deep, slapping his ass, laughing as if nothing has happened. "Come, let's take a shower."

Pulling his dog towards him, Homelander again kisses Kevin, confusing his feelings. It was as if that provocation had made Homelander show who he really was. A man had died tragically, but that had brought Deep closer to Homelander. Good heavens, he even said he loved him! Was it wrong for him to be grateful for Translucent's death?

As the water fell on the bodies of the two men, Deep never failed to stare at John's sculptural physique. Homelander absently continued to bathe with his eyes closed. Kevin then hugs him from behind, resting his head on Homelander's shoulder, resting. His body was warm, cozy, but suddenly the blond pulled away from the proximity, taking a towel and drying himself.

"I have to go. Bye, bitch." Homelander comes out of the bathroom, leaving Deep to finish his bath alone.

Even though he was always alone after fucking with Homelander, Deep continued to forgive him. He was a busy man, after all. He knew that his John loved him deeply. And Kevin loved him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it, I'm trying my best to try to create a good story. Stay safe and I love you guys!


	4. Out of the Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get darker.

Kevin couldn't believe his own stupidity. He had tried to please Homelander so much that he had done the foolish thing to forget himself. Watching porn alone, he touches himself, watching the beautiful blonde actress get fucked anally while squirting fluids from her wet pussy. Deep's mouth was filled with water. He needed to fuck a girl (and urgently).

It was then that everything went downhill. A blonde girl joined the group after Translucent's "tragic" death on a mission abroad (Vought was great at covering Homelander's steps). She was beautiful, blonde and with a beautiful body. That was his chance. Or not. Trying to seduce her, Deep ends up screwing himself when the girl uses powers of light on him, injuring his vision and practically beating him. Wounded, naked and lying on the ground, Deep was found by all the members of the Seven in that deplorable state. Worst of all was Homelander's evil gaze, who looked at him with disgust and fury. Beneath that hatred, John was certainly heartbroken.

"You’re out, you little shit!" Homelander pulls Deep by the hair, dragging him out of the room full of heroes still stunned by everything that was going on. Was he really out of the Seven because of that? He didn't do anything with it and, even if it rolled, it would certainly be consensual. Why was he being punished for something he didn't even do? Homelander pulls him into the bathroom, throwing him into a cabin and squeezing Kevin's neck tightly. It took Deep to lose his breath thanks to his powers, but even so Homelander's strong hand hurt his neck.

"Please ..." whispered Deep, hands around Homelander's muscular arm.

“What did I tell you, bitch? You are my property! Why did you do just that and then with the newbie? If it were with any of the other five I would understand. You cheated on me again, Kevin, and I won't be able to forgive you this time! ” Homelander loosens Deep's neck, which smoothes the area feeling the pain from the firm grip. He coughs, but is surprised by a punch to the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

“If you're going to kill me, go ahead and kill me right away. Just don't make me suffer with that look anymore. ” Kevin cries, his head down in sadness. “I hate to see your disapproving look. I didn't want to hurt you, but if I did, it could kill me. ” Whispers Deep, whimpering. Homelander's eyes go red, and he squeezes the bitch's chin, making him look him in the eye.

“You don't hurt me, you stupid bitch. Did you really think I had any feelings for you? You're just a hole that I fucked regularly, but now I'm tired of your attitude. You are outside the Seven and that is what matters to you. But before you go, you will have to be punished. ” Those words were like stabs in the heart of Kevin, who wept even more and tried at all costs to lower his head in shame. He felt so insignificant! How did Homelander treat you that way? How could he even say that he loved him?

"But you said you loved me ..."

“I already said that to Maeve, A-Train, Lamplighter and even the fucking Black Noir. It wouldn't be different with you. ”

"Wait ... you said I would be punished ... how?" Kevin hated to ask that, but the way Homelander spoke left him terrified of what was to come. A sinister smile appeared on the lips of the leader of the Seven.

"Surprise ..." he comments mysteriously, punching Deep in the face.

***

When Kevin woke up, he felt his body wet. Not only that, but it was cold. It didn't take long for him to realize he was naked. Homelander was there, alone. The place was large, with black concrete walls and floors. There were two tables full of sexual items ranging from dildos to whips and even a car battery with electrical wires. For the second time, Deep saw a side of Homelander that he himself had tried to ignore for a long time. Kevin was naked, with his arms and ankles chained, and he was completely naked. There was a camera on the ceiling, facing directly at Kevin and, by the red light, he was recording.

“When a member of Vought breaks a contract clause, it allows us to apply appropriate punishment.” Homelander wore his uniform, a long whip in his hand. Was he really going to flog Deep? And for something he didn't even do? "And you've been doing a lot of wrong, haven't you, Kevin?" Homelander's look was different, sadistic and cruel, almost as if it were all a spectacle (considering the camera positioned there, maybe it was one).

"Please, I won't do anything else, I swear!" Deep promised, inside already knowing that his apologies would not affect Homelander's pride. The blonde just smiled, shaking his head. He hooks up the car's engine to an outlet, securing Deep's nipples with two metal clips, starting and sending an electric torrent all over his body. Electricity makes Kevin scream, shaking his body violently, but impossible to get rid of because he's tied up.

"What did you say? More?" Homelander increases the amount of volts, causing Deep to close his eyes and scream while suffering. No matter how much Kevin screamed, Homelander just laughed. When smoke literally came out of poor Deep's skin, Homelander just came over, holding him by the chin and kissing him. "You shouldn't have betrayed me." Leaving the scene, Homelander turns off the lights, leaving Deep behind in the dark.

***

Deep did not know how much time had passed, but it was dark and he was thirsty and hungry. How long was Homelander going to continue torturing him? Suddenly, the door to the room creak open, and then Homelander appears when he turns on the light, making Deep's eyes ache from the effort to see again abruptly. Crossing his arms, Homelander looks his slave up and down. He picks up his whip, looking now determined to use it. He walks around Deep, starting to whip him on the back, leaving red marks on his back, repeating the act without speaking a single word. Whining, Deep tried not to look too desperate, holding on as long as he could and swallowing his tears of despair as best he could.

The lashes hit Deep's big, muscular ass, making him feel his cock harden with the blows. Homelander laughs, repeating the blows without the slightest mercy, hurting Deep as much as he could, but deep down Kevin knew he could kill him in seconds (but he seemed more interested in torturing him little by little). Turning to face his slave, Homelander holds his balls, squeezing them with colossal force and causing pain to Deep, whose reaction was to whimper softly and shed tears. Deep's penis was placed in an uncomfortable and tiny penile cage, all for Homelander's sadistic pleasure to be satiated.

"What you want from me?" Asks Deep, already disgusted with his life and without any hope. Homelander holds his chin, almost tenderly, patting his face. Suddenly a lash hits his muscular thighs, making them red and scarred.

"Shut up!" Homelander grunted angrily, taking a gag and putting it in Deep's mouth.

That torture went on for hours, always involving all kinds of humiliation. He was whipped, electrocuted and had his balls kicked by his master. When he finally seemed to get tired of everything, Homelander simply freed Deep from his gag, penile cage and strings, making him fall weakly against the floor.

"Now we're done, bitch." Homelander looks at Deep below him, seeing that this is where that brat belonged.

“Have I been forgiven? Can I go back to the Seven? ” Deep question, starting to feed hope. A mocking smile escapes Homelander's lips.

"Not. You're out. Your clothes were burnt, so good luck coming home naked, slut. ” Homelander leaves the gloomy room, leaving Deep behind completely broken.

***

His return home could not have been more humiliating. Deep was left in a shed in the middle of nowhere, without clothes and with lash marks and electric shocks. He was helped by a beggar who, obviously, could not pass up the opportunity to demand a blowjob in exchange for torn jeans and a blanket so Kevin could hide his disgusting gills. Lucky for him that many didn't recognize him on the streets, and as soon as he got home his reaction was just to cry.

His life was over now.


	5. Goldfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kind of) cute chapter? You still have sex with gills, so it's weird (but in a good way).

Nothing else mattered in Kevin's life. All his dreams had been completely destroyed, his hope had been shattered thanks to his departure from the Seven. He was no longer a hero, much less a celebrity. The whole world hated him now since he appeared in the papers that he had been expelled from the Seven on charges of harassment and rape. Swearing crowded his DM's on Twitter, hashtags at the top calling him a monster popped up in his notifications, it was all just hell. How had he fallen so fast? He lived in an apartment in the lower part of the city, always hiding out to shop with sunglasses on, especially so that no one could recognize him. He had shaved his hair too, which helped. His uniform was now burnt out, and there was no more Deep, who had once been a great and tasty superhero.

The small amount of money he received monthly from Vought gradually began to run out, forcing Kevin to have to hunt for ways to get more money. Unfortunately, his resume was lousy, in addition to the fact that he was always recognized (and no one in their right mind would want to hire a former superhero who is now hated worldwide). Defeated, he ended up having to resort to the only thing he knew how to do: be beautiful. He worked out at home daily, it was still nice, he could make money by being a model, right? Wrong. But he was advised by a photographer for a world famous clothing brand to prostitute himself on street corners. That was a joke, but Kevin unfortunately saw it as an opportunity. So he decided he was going to prostitute himself.

Wearing a black tank top, tight jeans and sneakers, he put on his best jacket and went out into the dark city streets. Cars passed him, while he waved his thumb up as if asking for a ride. It would work and people would get the message, right? A car stopped, and Kevin was nervous not knowing what he was going to say or do. How much should he charge, anyway? Was five hundred dollars too much?

"How much are you charging, delicious?" A handsome, muscular black man asks, looking at Kevin with visible desire.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Kevin smiles as seductively as he can, making the man laugh.

"Three hundred dollars." He answers.

"Four hundred." Kevin tries to negotiate, but the man undoes his smile, uncomfortable, speeding up and almost running over Kevin's foot. "FUCK YOU!" Kevin yells, giving the middle finger.

Time passes, and little by little, Kevin is afraid that no more potential customers would emerge. He needed to pay his rent tomorrow, and he needed money (and urgently). An old car approaches him, and a black man in his early forties looks at him with interest.

"How much is it worth, beefcake?" The man goes straight to the point, making Kevin smile.

"Five hundred."

"Done. Come in." The man opens the car door, making Kevin smile widely. He could hardly believe he was so lucky! The man was handsome, with a well-trimmed beard and dark, intense but curious eyes. They arrive at a motel, where he pays the bill and quickly parks. Before descending, however, the man pulls Kevin by the wrist, releasing his hard cock. Kevin's eyes widen, surprised by that semi-public blowjob that the man asked for. "What are you waiting for?" Asks the man.

Kevin holds the man's cock. It was huge, it should have been at least 25 centimeters, quite thick and with huge balls looking equine due to its colossal size. The smell was strong too, it smelled of men, and the exposed glans was already quite drooling. Kevin had never tried a black dick, but this was his first chance, so why didn't he take advantage of it? Leaning over, he wraps his soft, red lips around the glans, sucking from the deliciously salty liquid, then lowering and snatching up more of the member, until he feels the air short and his throat protests with the abrupt invasion. He steps back, starting again until he feels the balls brush against his bearded chin. The man rests his head on the back of the seat, relaxing as he joins his fingers above his bald head, smiling.

"That's it, kid, go on, you're doing a great job."

Kevin loved it, no matter how humiliating it was (he was having a blowjob in a public place and demanding money for it). He needed that, but he also wanted that with every fiber that existed in his being. He would quietly be a prostitute for his entire life, if he could. He loved cock, he loved giving his ass, so what's the crime or shame in doing that? He was a whore, he was born to love cock, so he wouldn't be ashamed to do that. Speeding up the blowjob, he swallows all the dick, collecting the saliva and without dirtying the man's impeccable pants at any time (he didn't want to displease his client). Finishing the job, the man rewards Kevin with a cum explosion, which he swallows promptly and smiles, receiving a prize on top of his head.

"Good boy. Now let's go to the bedroom. ”

Guiding Kevin to the bedroom, the man quickly removes his shirt, then the tank top, going to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub to take a shower and recover his energy. Kevin watched the room as he removed his jacket. It was a beautiful room, with shades of pink on the walls and bed, plus fluffy pink handcuffs and lubricants on a dressing table next to the bed. It was kind of cute for a motel in the downtown area.

"Will not come?" The customer asks, making Kevin climb up his shirt and head towards the bathroom, but stopping abruptly at the memory of his physical deformity. The gills. The damn gills.

"After you. Can I have a beer from the fridge? ” Kevin hated sounding like he was on a date and it wasn't just a walking sex toy, but he had to impose himself a little so as not to displease the man by exposing himself like a disgusting fish. His client would run away if he saw his deformation, for sure.

"Come here now." Demands the man and, already feeling his eyes water, Kevin swallows his tears and goes to the bathroom, still awkward. "Take your clothes off and shower with me."

"I can not." Kevin lowers his head.

"Because?" Asks the customer.

“I ... I'm a super, I don't know if you recognize me. I have a physical deformation. If we have sex, I mean, if you still want to, we'll have to do it with me wearing a shirt. I have gills. ” Kevin feels tears streaming down his face. Now he felt like a stupid whore: why the hell did he go to prostitution if he had a physical deformity?

"Take off your shirt." The customer orders, making Kevin's eyes widen in fear. What did he want with that? Humiliate him? Kevin takes a step back, but the man just points to the boy's abdomen. "Come on, I won't bite you."

Kevin closes his eyes, taking courage and, raising his shirt, he opens his eyes in fright, already waiting for the negative reception. Everyone always laughed at him, always thought he was ridiculous or disgusting. Why would it be any different? To his surprise, however, the man looked positively surprised. He smirked, lifting his fingers and smoothing Kevin's gills, making him shiver.

"Magnificent." He praises Kevin, leaving him completely speechless. This was the first time anyone had praised him in his life. Leaning over, the man kisses Kevin's abdomen, smoothing his gills, lifting the kisses up to his pecs. Sucking on her nipples, the man suddenly shoves his moist, soapy fingers into his gills, fucking them like an ass or a pussy. A groan escapes Kevin's lips, his cock stiffens and he puts his arms around the man's shoulders, smiling as he cries with emotion.

“Yes, suck my tits. Fuck those gills. I am your goldfish forever. ” Kevin strokes the man's head as he sucks on his nipples like a hungry newborn, in parallel he thrusts his fingers into Kevin's gills, making him moan with pleasure. Suddenly, Kevin's gills squirt water, almost like a pussy, scaring even the customer.

"Fuck! That was awesome! ” The man laughs, slapping Kevin on the ass.

On all fours in the bathtub, Kevin had his ass eaten to perfection by that sexy bastard's tongue. The man was incredibly skilled, eating Kevin's hot ass while he rested his arms on the edge of the bathtub, moaning like a little bitch. Slaps hit his huge muscular ass, until he snaps his cock into Kevin's tight little hole, pushing gently and easily penetrating him. The water churned with the man's thrusts, while Kevin kept his legs together, his cock kneaded between his strong thighs, his reared ass taking a cock.

"I'm going to fill you with milk, piranha." The client advertises, making Kevin moan and put his hands on his ass, fraying his buttocks in an offered way to the black man, who takes one last violent lunge before filling Kevin with cum. Leaning over Kevin, the man kisses the super broad's back, reaching for his lips. "Perfect bitch!"

Leaving the bathroom, the two lie on the bed, where they watch a little. Kevin couldn't deny it: he loved it. He felt loved as he never thought he could be (that time with Homelander doesn't count). That man really loved him as he was, seeing his imperfections and loving them as no one else could. With his arms around the man, Kevin smiled shyly, while the man continued to watch TV quietly, smoking a cigarette. He could stay there forever.

Waking up the next day, Kevin looked for his man, but he was gone. At the head of the bed was a thousand dollars, twice as much as agreed, plus a served breakfast and a sheet that said: 'good morning, piranha, I had to go, but at night we will see each other again in the same place, which do you think? ' Kevin smiled. He had found his male.


	6. Billy Butcher's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first in history where I will explore scat fetish. Please be warned. From now on things will get darker, more violent and dirty (literally).

It was raining heavily outside. Protected inside his new home, Deep watched the weather as he finished his hot chocolate. His life had improved a lot in the last few months. After the emotional blow for being expelled from the Seven, Kevin ended up resorting to a life of prostitution, where he was able to find a loyal and quite daring clientele, full of money (and a lot of sperm) to give. Now, Kevin lived in a house until it was pretty in the downtown area, and his working time went from eleven to five in the morning, where Kevin returned home with his sore asshole from giving it to his clients.

Suddenly, a knock on his door catches his attention. It was still early; nine at night. No customers came before eleven. Opening the door, he comes across a handsome tall man with a black beard and intense brown eyes. He was wet from the rain and, smiling from the corner, he said nothing.

"Who are you? Are you a new customer? ” Kevin asks, opening the door for the man to enter. "I need to get dressed. I always receive customers at eleven, but since you insist, I can serve you in half an hour. I just need to do the enema and change my clothes. ” Smiling gently, Kevin offers the chair to the man, whose reaction is to sit, still in silence.

“I'm Billy. Billy Butcher. "

Kevin swallowed, a little nervous about that big and imposing man in his room, quiet and looking at him as if he were prey.

"Do you want to have a drink while I get ready, Mr. Butcher?" Kevin asks, a smile appearing on his lips. The man shook his head, and then Kevin hurried off to take his shower.

Used to having men come in and out of his house, Kevin didn't care about strangers visiting him. Locking the door to his room, Kevin went to the bathroom, where he took the small shower and then tried to lubricate his anus with soap, inserting the tip of the shower and turning it on. The water invaded his hole, filling it and making the brunette moan for the strange sensation. Taking the shower off when he turned it off, Kevin aimed his butt at the toilet, releasing the jet of water, repeating the process. That went on for a few minutes, so Kevin only stopped when he realized that the water coming out of his ass was clean. Satisfying himself, Kevin immediately took a shower, drying himself while thinking about his client downstairs. He looked frowning, was he impatient? Who had nominated him for this Billy?

Properly dressed and very fragrant, Kevin put on tight jeans that highlighted his body, a red shirt with some open buttons showing his beautiful chest and no shoes (he was at home after all). Arriving in the living room, he found Billy in the exact spot where he was left: sitting in the armchair. He had a glass of drink in hand now, though.

"Glad you helped yourself, sir ..."

"Shut up and suck my dick." Billy with his free hand points to his dick marking the jeans he wore. So he was that kind of bossy customer, huh? Kevin smiled, approaching the man and putting his hands on his knees. Kevin was nervous. He didn't want to have to deal with nervous, aggressive customers. He had already faced some in his early days, when he was inexperienced and accepted practically anything for money. If it weren't for his colossal strength he would certainly have died sometimes. Now, however, Kevin was much more experienced than his self ten months ago.

"Yes sir." Kevin unzipped the man, realizing only now that he was still a little wet from the heavy rain outside, which made his chair and some of the house wet. The man stank a little, and the smell only intensified when he opened Billy's pants, popping out his dick. It was a good size, six inches, thick and with a single pulsating vein in the middle, huge, heavy balls resting on the pants while Kevin watched the member with desire. He was really a beautiful member. "It's so big!" It was obvious that Kevin had already experienced much bigger cocks than that, but he obviously didn't want to irritate his client (who seemed to be humorous, by the way). It was always necessary to massage not only the men's cocks, but also their enormous egos (usually three times larger than their cocks).

"Stop with your fagness and suck this cock, brat!" Billy orders, his face just a scowl of contempt. Kevin swallowed, nodding and leaning over, starting to suck Butcher's cock. He smelled strong and rancid, his foreskin still had a trace of urine, which Kevin just swallowed while letting the member slide through his velvet mouth, and then the man held the back of his head, forcing Kevin against his dick . Soon, the chin of the submarine ex-hero brushed Billy's big, hairy balls, his nose touching the tuft of the man's pubic hair. "You are a good fagot, huh? You know how to suck cock like a real whore. I think you're much better here prostituting yourself instead of being there at Seven, right?"

Kevin's blood froze at that moment. He has come across several times with clients who recognized him as Deep, but he had never thought that a client would speak that way. Was he really trying to humiliate or was that some kind of stupid joke? Trying to back off with his head, Kevin gets slapped in the face, while Billy presses the back of his head against his dick. Saliva dripped down the hairy balls, looming in Butcher's excessive pubic hair. He laughed, but sadistically.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? We're not done." Billy then presses Kevin's head harder, but he tries to get free and ends up falling back by pushing Billy out of the chair, causing him to fall back. Coughing and with a dirty mouth, Kevin tries to search for air, but suddenly two wires hit his chest, while electricity runs through his body and makes him fall to the floor, moaning in pain. "It's good that your powers involve only fish and not eels, isn't it?" Butcher pushes a button on his taser, increasing the voltage and making Kevin's body shake like a fish out of water. "Now I need answers. You used to be Deep, but you got kicked out after being exposed as a harasser, which I think is a shame since you are a crazy little whore, from what I heard from the neighborhood. what I want to know is: what is the weakness of the Seven? " And then Billy turns off the taser, making Kevin finally able to breathe.

His mind starts to reason, then. Why did this Billy go after him, when he wasn't even a member of the Seven anymore? He did not know the weaknesses of the Seven because he was no longer one! He was as useless as any crazy fan of the Seven on the corner. Stopping from shaking due to the shocks, Kevin tries to return to normal, but feels his body still hurt.

"I don't know anything. I spent a little time with him, I don't know about any weakness!" Kevin raises his hands for mercy, but Billy (still with his stick out through the zipper of his pants) just shrugs, turning the taser back on and electrifying the poor prostitute.

"Well, if it won't be useful, I'm not going to waste my time with you. I'm just going to kill you and leave you here for anyone to see." Billy smiles, his dark eyes wide and full of cruelty. Kevin had no chance. He increased the voltage, making Kevin cry out as he trembled madly. "We have an hour and a half until your first customer arrives, don't we? I'm very creative, Deep, don't test my patience."

"Please stop!" Kevin whimpers, making Billy stop. He waits, and then Kevin swallows. "They have powers and are unstoppable. Everything bad that they do to Vought simply sweeps under the carpet, then the carpet is incinerated until there is no ash left. The Translucent was not killed on a mission, but by the Homelander. He killed him right in front of me because he was fucking me without his consent. "

A laugh escaped Billy's lips, who now seemed quite happy with the news received. He seemed determined to take down the Seven and Vought, and Kevin didn't mind talking about it as there was simply no evidence of this murder at the hands of the Homelander. Billy holds his member, pointing it at Kevin and, before he can even think about it, he starts to piss on the prostitute. The yellowish liquid stains Kevin's shirt, soaking his hair and wetting his face. Closing his eyes trying to get rid of the torrent of urine, Kevin tries to curse Billy for that humiliating torture, but then the electric shocks came, now strengthened by his wet body. When the shocks ceased, Kevin cries genuinely weak now, raising a hand for mercy.

"Yeah, it looks like you really have no use, do you?" Billy looks disappointed. He pulls the two strands from Kevin's covered chest, slapping him in the face, making him swallow hard at that sentence. That meant it would be discarded now. "I think you can still be useful. What do you think of being my little bitch?" Billy then reaches out to Kevin, making him think about it. That was a game, wasn't it? He would try to use it as a kind of shortcut to the Seven. Why did he want to destroy the Seven, anyway? They did shit at times, but what kind of sick thing did they do to Billy to drive him crazy enough to face the Seven and Vought himself?

"Yes." Kevin replies, raising his hand and being pulled violently. With surprising strength, Billy grabs Kevin by the waist and puts him on his right shoulder, almost as if Kevin were a child or a piece of meat. A chill went up his spine, making Kevin feel like women in cartoons involving cavemen, being carried like mere objects. Something inside Kevin lit up with desire. Going up the stairs, Billy goes to the bedroom, throwing his property on the bed, making Kevin take a deep breath. Pulling Kevin's pants close to his underwear at once, Billy takes the used underwear and shoves it in his whore's mouth, turning it on the bed and putting it on all fours.

"Wow! It's a nice mancunt you have here, boy." Billy speaks, still panting from the tiredness of carrying Kevin. Even so, the man simply slaps hard against Kevin's muscular, well-worked ass, leaving his white skin marked by red. With his underwear in his mouth, Kevin was unable to speak, as much as he could just spit and complain about the pain. It is then that Butcher ceases the beating session, going through Kevin's things and returning with a tape, which he wears in his mouth, keeping his underwear inside and, consequently, his silent bitch. "That's better."

The man starts spitting at Deep's entrance, brushing his finger across the reddened entrance. As he gave his ass daily, he was already used a lot, with the edges slightly swollen and sensitive, which Billy now explored with his dry finger, spreading the spit. Penetrating his finger inside him, Kevin rolls his eyes, unconsciously groaning with pleasure, unable to bear it. His cock pulsates, but Billy doesn't even pay attention to him (it was clear that the man was the typical alpha male). The slaps return, while the back and forth of Butcher's finger intensifies, and then he simply jumps to three fingers, spitting and jumping into the room before Kevin can even get used to the third. The slaps were strong, leaving Kevin's ass flayed from so many blows. Climbing onto the bed, Billy positions his cock in the unprepared entrance and, without any fanfare or warning, shoves his cock into Deep's asshole, hitting him deep the first time. Kevin's muffled cry was covered by the underwear stuck in his mouth, but his face turns red and his eyes shed tears from the sudden pain. Billy was violent, holding his neck and trying to hang him while fucking his ass without any mercy. The bed moved quickly thanks to the brutal fuck, so that the headboard hit the wall constantly, leaving small cracks. The hairy balls hit Kevin's smooth perineum, his ass was already reddened from being beaten against the man's covered pelvis, while the fuck continued, intense and voracious.

"Do you like transforming that ass in a manpussy, huh, bitch? Do you like cock in that asshole? Do you want hot milk in that hole?" Billy was slapping Kevin in the face, marking him and making him redder than he already was. Sadistic laughter escaped the man as he devoured Kevin's ass unceremoniously. His cock started to pulse inside Kevin, which indicated that he would come anytime. "I'll fill you with cum, fish bitch." Butcher announces, taking one last lunge as he poured himself completely into Kevin, filling him with an impressive amount of sperm.

Slowly removing his dick from his slut's broken hole, Billy slaps his ass, rolling up his buttocks and seeing his beautiful open hole. He blinked, spilling cum out of it, unable to close completely to hold anything in it. Searching around, Billy grabs a glass, placing it next to Kevin's pussy and, with a slap on his ass, he silently indicates what he should do. Struggling, he fartes all the sperm out, pouring it into Butcher's glass, which, pulling Kevin hard, rips off the tape and underwear, offering the glass so he can drink it all. Kevin eagerly drinks everything, experiencing not only other people's sperm, but also his own asshole. Billy seems interested in the scene, and as soon as Kevin drinks everything he points his dick at the glass, pissing on it to the point of almost spilling.

"Drink everything, bitch." Billy raises the glass again for Kevin, who nods and drinks it all, sticking out his tongue and receiving a spit as a reward for his obedience. "Do you want to lick my ass, bitch?" Billy asks, smiling sadistically, making Kevin's cock throb. He nods positively, mad at the sensation of licking a male's hairy ass.

Billy removes his pants and underwear while Kevin just lies down, waiting for the man to do his job and put his ass in his face. Climbing up on the bed, Billy directs his huge, hairy ass to Kevin's face, sitting on his face while his balls landed on the kid's nose, his cock hard on his forehead. That ass was a real killer, so Kevin had to search his ass with his tongue, and when he found it, he immediately tried to lick it. It was clear that Billy was not very hygienic. It stank, with a very strong taste that made Kevin take a deep breath before proceeding. His ass was pink, but it looked like it had been penetrated before, since he was gaping naturally. It was then that a fart escaped, hitting Kevin in the face and making him try to deflect, but it was impossible with the man's weight on his face.

"Smell my fart, fag." Billy swears, playing with his balls and putting them on top of Kevin's nose, his half-hard cock being slammed against Kevin's sweaty forehead, which just sucks the farts, absorbing them. They stink too much. "You like a male dominating you, don't you, bitch? I bet you only gave this cunt to half-hard fuckers that fucked you weakly and then leave. That super ass got super loose, didn't it, bitch?" Billy lets out more farts, making Kevin swallow. "Smell my stinky fart, bitch!" Billy screams, slapping the brunette in the face.

Throwing in Kevin's face, the sadistic man simply came and went, farting as he smothered his slave. He had a lot of air in his lungs, but they now looked quite rotten due to all the stinky gas he was forced to suck straight out of that depraved man's ass. Slaps and spits complemented everything, making Kevin lick Billy's ass even more vehemently. At one point a loud, loud fart hit Butcher's face, and suddenly he burps, stroking his stomach.

"I think I'm going to shit. What do you think, little cunt?" Butcher asks with a sadistic smile, making Kevin's eyes widen. He tries to deny, to refuse, but he simply finds himself at the mercy of that fetid ogre. "Relax, kitten, I will be loving. I think the logs won't even be that big." Billy laughs and, straining while he was visibly excited as he poured himself into his slave's mouth. "Here goes."

Kevin could never dream that he would end up like this: getting a fart and even man shit. He had ventured too long on the dark side, selling his body to anyone he wanted, and now danger was knocking on his door. What would Kevin do? He had no choice. Opening his mouth, he accepts the huge piece of shit straight from Billy's ass.

"Enjoy, it's warm." Billy teases, releasing a few farts while he expels the huge log from inside. "Open your mouth, bitch, I want to see you chew my shit." Butcher gets off Kevin's face, watching his mouth full of shit with delighted eyes, while he chews and tries how he can swallow all that shit. His eyes watered with effort, and the whole time he swallowed, threatening to vomit at any moment. Billy didn't seem to mind, and he kept farting and shitting directly into Kevin's mouth.

Out of breath and already completely intoxicated with that odor, Kevin slowly surrendered. He had always been concerned with appearances, with followers on social media and with fame, but since he lost all of that, his spirit had freed himself from everything. He didn't need any of that; no, he just needed a dick. Thick, large and juicy, inside his mouth or ass. He needed it desperately. Over time, Kevin learned to become humble, submissive and kind. Kindness makes kindness, right? A slap is delivered against Kevin's face, making it even more red. Drops of sweat ran down his forehead, wetting his hair, while his beard and lips were covered in a thick dark layer from Billy's shit. Despite the humiliation, Kevin could never deny: he was happy with that situation. He was as hard as a stone.

"Open your mouth, here comes dessert." Butcher puts his cock out, pissing directly into Kevin's mouth, who swallows big and partly lets the jets hit his face, bathing her in a real piss baptism. Swallowing all the urine, Kevin exposes his tongue clean after so much sacrifice to clean that dirty and filthy ass. Billy looks proud, his dark eyes sparkling with desire and satisfaction. "Good boy." Getting out of bed, the man hunts his pants and underwear, putting them on without even taking a shower. "I'm going back tomorrow with friends. I think it's good for you to prepare, bitch. And next time don't do an enema, please; I like to put my dick in an ass and push the shit in." Blinking an eye, Billy leaves the room, leaving Kevin stunned on the bed. What did that man want?


	7. Fuck My Shithole

Kevin had butterflies in his stomach. Since Billy left home, Kevin had gone practically crazy, thinking about him and his friends. What did they want with Kevin besides sex? Billy clearly had a goal involving Vought and the Seven, but what was it? Kevin was no longer part of that life and he didn't want to do it, he liked his life and enjoyed the tranquility that he had as a mere prostitute in lower New York. When the sun set the next day, a sense of despair came with him. Billy could show up at any moment, and he would be accompanied. How many men would he bring with him? What if they had worse fetishes than Billy's shit fetisht? Kevin tried to concentrate, he watched cartoons on TV, ate and then took a shower, avoiding the enema to clean his hole (as Billy had ordered). Dressed in a pink flowered shirt and sweatpants that valued his muscular legs and his big ass, Kevin waited for the visitors.

At half past eight the bell was already ringing announcing that the boys had arrived. Billy was wearing the same clothes as the day before, and from the sperm mark and even a small spot of shit on his pants, it was apparent that even he hadn't showered. Furthermore, the smell he gave off made it clear that he had not showered. There were three men beside him, all of them absurdly handsome: a younger guy with the face of a nerdy wanker, a skinny guy with an impeccable beard and brown eyes, and a tall, muscular black man.

"Good night, slut." Billy enters the house without even being allowed to enter, passing Kevin and slapping his ass. "Nice ass. Did you do what I said?" Butcher heads to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and the refrigerator as if he were at home.

"Yes, I didn't do the enema." Kevin responds a little shy, realizing that Billy's partners are laughing at him. "Who are you?"

"These are Hughie, Mother Milk and Frenchie. They came to destroy your ass. What do you think about starting by giving them a blowjob?" Billy approaches Kevin, whispering in his ear and licking Kevin's ear, making him swallow hard to suppress a groan. He nods positively, walking over to the three men and kneeling. Frenchie and Mother Milk were sitting on the couch, while Hughie was in the armchair looking distracted by the cartoon on TV.

"Who wants first?" Kevin smiles a shy smile at the boys, but sticks out his tongue in a clear invitation. Looking at each other, the men laugh at Kevin, making him close his mouth and look at them a little awkwardly. Were they laughing at him?

"We will do it this way: whoever has the biggest dick wins." Frenchie gives the idea, standing up and automatically exposing his cock. It was large, without a doubt, it must have been at least 22 centimeters, with many veins and a very pink glans covered by foreskin. Mother's milk, rolling her eyes, pushes her monster out. Kevin swallows, watching the 25cm cock. It was quite thick, much more so than Frenchie, for sure. Billy was the same thickness, however. Hughie, distracted by the TV, is pulled back to reality with a snap of Frenchie's fingers. Awkwardly, the skinny nerd gets to his feet, shyly lowering his pants and underwear.

"Fuck, is that really a cock?" Mother's milk screams impressed, while Hughie laughs awkwardly. Her member was gigantic, the biggest Kevin had ever seen in his life. It was 30 centimeters long, absurdly large and thick, heavy and still medium-tough, but impressive nonetheless. The balls were pink, as was his glans half covered by the foreskin. "Well, we already saw who won, isn't it, son of a bitch? Enjoy the blowjob there." Mother's milk sits, guarding the dick, while Frenchie watches everything with eyes shining with lust.

Kevin holds Hughie's titanic cock, masturbating him and swallowing his glans, drawing sighs of pleasure from the great nerd. He strokes Kevin's strands, gently pushing him and giving him control of the pace, in a rare gesture of kindness and understanding. Frenchie masturbated eagerly watching the scene, looking as interested in Hughie's cock as the prostitute who was now sucking on him. Billy returns with beers, handing it to each of his friends, laughing when he sees Kevin so dedicated to his blowjob.

"I knew this kid had a fucking big secret!" Butcher laughs at the sight of Hughie's huge cock, without a doubt the biggest of all. Delivering the beers to his friends, Billy pushes Kevin's head against Hughie's cock with his foot, making his eyes widen as more of the member enters his mouth, causing him to salivate in Hughie's trimmed pubic hair, as well as his pink balls. "You can force him to swallow everything, he can take it."

Hughie shrugs, holding Kevin's wires and forcing him to swallow his whole cock, causing tears in the prostitute's eyes, as he gulps and despairs about such a big dick going so deep. Hughie was amused, his green eyes shining with lust as a smile appeared on his lips. Up and down with Kevin's head, Hughie went on using him as a mere inflatable doll or a sex toy, fucking him. Billy pulls Kevin's pants down, exposing his huge ass for everyone.

"Who's going to lick the bucket first?" Butcher looks at Frenchie and Mother's Milk, who quickly try to get a coin to decide who would go first. Mother's Milk wins and, with a laugh, he approaches Kevin's beautiful ass and, sniffing it, he soon begins to lick Kevin's entrance.

"Holy shit, this cunt is delicious." Mother's Milk slaps the butt, marking it and turning it red, then resuming the rimjob. Kevin, despite being choked by Hughie's huge anaconda, can't help but moan with the pleasure offered by Mother's Milk. He really was wonderful with the rimjob.

Frenchie approaches Hughie, pulling Kevin from his friend's big cock and then kissing the prostitute on the mouth. It was surprising, as customers rarely wanted kisses on the mouth. Frenchie was almost affectionate in the act, passionate and overwhelming. When it stopped, Frenchie simply took Hughie's huge cock and started sucking it, leaving Kevin with no idea what to do.

"Lick his stinky French ass, Kevin! He hasn't had a shower in five days." Billy scoffs, drinking his beer while keeping a hand inside his pants. Kevin, still receiving the Mother's Milk stamp, lowers Frenchie's pants, being presented with a beautiful round and upright butt. Opening his buttocks, Kevin licks his entrance, surrounded by few by the smooth and dirty. A fart hits Kevin right in the face, making everyone laugh.

"French perfume, cherrie, don't waste it." Frenchie scoffs, jerking Hughie's cock while she talks, but then again snapping it up with impressive skill (even for Kevin who was an experienced prostitute). Clearly Frenchie's ass had already been explored, so Kevin's wet tongue easily entered the gaping Frenchman's big hole and explored it internally, absorbing the salty tastes and feeling the blinks of the hungry ass.

Mother's Milk was amazing with the rimjob, so he stuck his cock with extreme ease in Kevin's prepared ass, who barely felt the invasion. The atmosphere in the room was getting hotter and hotter, and the only one who remained just watching everything was Billy, drinking his beer calmly and smoothing his cock inside his pants. Among countless farts, Kevin moaned feeling the huge black cock of Mother's Milk invade him, making his way through the wet anus and breaking into it.

"I think I found the bitch's clitoris!" Mother's milk can't help but brag, but then he does some thrusts, thoughtfully. "Oh no, it's just shit." He pulls out his dirty dick, causing Billy to automatically freeze when he sees his dirty friend's black dick.

"Give me that dick now!" Billy orders with his finger raised to his friend, who promptly laughs and offers his dirty cock to be sucked. Billy simply snatches up his friend's dick, sucking all the pieces of shit and leaving it clean. Mother's milk returns to fucking Kevin's dirty ass, making him moan and squeeze his cock between her thighs, squeezing his useless member in a desperate attempt to feel even more pleasure.

"This little bitch is deeper than I imagined. We should do a Double Penetration on her, what do you think?" Mother's Milk makes the offer, leaving all his friends anxious for the next sex.

The chosen one is Hughie, obviously (for having the biggest dick there), who continues to sit in his armchair while Kevin climbed on the skinny boy. It was different with Hughie: he was smaller than Kevin, but that upright monster, god, was gigantic! Positioning the member, Kevin lets the huge whitezilla slide through its gaping, dank hole of shit. Mother's Milk, the second largest among the four friends, decides to join the fuck.

The feeling of agony settles in Kevin's body while he can barely stand that terrible feeling of being completely open. It was as if his ass was being thrown wide open. Not even Billy's hand had done that much damage (though, on second thought, only Hughie's dick alone was the size of Billy's arm). Between screams and whining, Kevin receives the dick without complaint, although his face clearly expresses all the pain he felt. Frenchie obviously decides to team up, offering his dick to Kevin to suck, shutting him up at once.

"Come on, baby girl, suck that dick and shut up, huh?" Frenchie strokes Kevin's chin, speaking almost tenderly to the prostitute.

The fuck goes on for long minutes, until Kevin's asshole is just overloaded with cum from both men. They pull their dirty sticks out of Kevin's interior, while Billy quickly emerges, licking the cocks that were inside the kid, then advancing against Kevin's anus. Like a pig, he just licks all the shit and cum out of Kevin's limp ass, slapping his ass and then enjoying the huge hole that had been left.

"Time for dessert." Billy forms a circle with his friends, starting to piss on Kevin's face, who just smoothes his nipples, excited by the hot yellow urine bathing his sweaty body. He opens his mouth collecting some of the liquid, drinking it. “Congratulations, bitch. It held up well. ”

The men then return to their drinks, leaving Kevin on the living room floor, broken into and pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the next few chapters, we'll follow Little Kevin down a spiral of humiliation until he becomes the perfect slut.


End file.
